


requests please! <3 (closed)

by cute_lil_fluff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Comments: 47
Kudos: 6





	requests please! <3 (closed)

so i was just thinking that i would like to do another request series some time soon. i'm currently in the middle of exam season, and so i'm not prepared to dedicate any proper time to writing for at least another week. but then i came on here to find out how long it has been since my last request series and saw that it's exactly a year today and i just couldn't resist. so, please leave any seventeen requests in the comments and i will be sure to get them done as soon as i can. it will be easier once i'm home for christmas. i'll let you know when i close this.

thanks thanks thanks <3

**update 12/12/19:**

so i thought i should mention this because i guess i never do and it's a bit weird. any requests that i complete i will do so in a way that makes sense in this little universe i've created, because that's what and how i like to write. so if any requests don't quite fit into it, i might change them a bit but i will still do them! this will usually just mean altering the relationships a little. i hope that's okay! i know it's not exactly what people want when they make requests. sorry :(

also i literally got eleven requests over night. that was fast. thanks kids

**update 29/12/19:**

i'm just closing requests for right now because i have so many to do. i might reopen it again, depending on how long these take me. so any requests already will for definite get done, any new ones are a maybe. thanks <3

**update 06/01/20:**

you can find the works for this series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577896), just in case you missed that

**update 20/02/20:**

if any of you want to give me some inspiration for the requests i have left, there's a comment thread on this post with a list of the remaining ones. no pressure, this is purely self-indulgent. thank you <3 also sorry this is taking so long


End file.
